heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.21 - Problems Everyone Has: Evil Doubles, Television Cables, Penance Ducks, and Relationships
Soooo! There is a knock at Rain's door! It's rainy outside, but the guy on the foreboding porch in front of the intimidating door doesn't seem to be soaking wet-- just steaming slightly. It's a Pete! And he's smoking a cigarette, still cupped under his hand as though he'd been walking through the rain with it. He doesn't even look cranky. A knock? Who could it be? Rain is puzzled, but opens the door once she peeks through. She's been sort of quiet lately, keeping to herself. But then, she pauses. It's a Pete. "No umbrella?" She looks concerned. But there's an uneasiness beneath her greeting. That IS a pretty authentic Pete behavior. She'll give him a chance though, smiling at her friend. "Pete! How are you?" She beams. So far, so good. "Please um, come in. Do you need a towel?" She peers over. " "No umbrella," Pete confirms, crushing and incinerating what's left of his cigarette in one quick motion, then scattering the ashes into the rain behind him. And, erm, wiping his hand off on his black jeans. Equally pretty authentic Pete behavior, as is the wry grin he gives Rain. "I'm a bit damp, but otherwise all right. Ta! And haha, no, no towel." Full-blown grin now. And he steps in, clothes continuing to steam slightly until they're dry. There's a purple silk ribbon wound round and around his belt to one side, generally under the jacket-- the exact same color as Princess Amethyst's weightless swirly impossible magic scarves. He moves to give her a hug as soon as he's in, but hesitates because-- uncertainty. "Are you all right?" That's /all/ concern. "I've got a spare if you want one," Rain offers. She pauses, blinking at his - yup. Pete! She smiles at his wry grin. "Sure, I have the fireplace going. Did you want anything to eat or drink?" She offers. She seems happy for his grin. Even with the steam. She tilts her head. A purple silk ribbon? "I didn't know you liked purple..." She seems curious about it. But still, a hug! Yay hug! She hesitates. Staring at him. He hesitated. Stare. It can be a bit unnerving with her eye color. "... I am okay." Yes. Somewhat. "Are you?" Peer. "Sort of." Still English, yes. Less fishy than before, but still. "I'd take it, but I would only end up giving it to people who look miserably wet," laughs the Briton, trailing in after Rain. "The fireplace'd be lovely, though. I'd always like coffee or tea, but only if it's not a bother--" And she calls attention to his ribbon, glancing down at it. Are his cheeks turning a little red? Are they? It might be the light. "It's -- a favor. A reminder. I don't especially like purple, no. I mean-- I don't especially like standing out. And purple sort of does, you know?" He looks away a little, finally, seriously he's got to be blushing, because he seems kind of irritated by the insistence on 'are YOU okay'. "I'm fine! Why do people keep asking me that. I'm fine. I'm not-- magicked up or anything. If that's what you're asking. I did take an oath but it was on another planet in another dimension that doesn't /apply/ here..." Defensive grumpiness. "/You're/ the one I'm worried about. You're all-- hidey. And uncertain. Did someone get your place infested with devil vermin? Because apparently that's a thing." Rain smiles faintly. "Sure, this way." She leads him in to the living room. "And nah, not a bother," She shakes her head. "I wouldn't offer if I were bothered." She does seem to have some hot water and a coffee maker going. She pauses. "Like ladies gave kniiiiiiights?" An eyebrow lifts. "Awww." Does Pete- what does it mean? She eyes him. At mention of an oath, she blinks. She stares evenly. "It does. Actually. depending on the word of the contract. How do you think people bind demons and spirits?" She motions a fingertip in a circle. "And devil vermin...?" She peers at him again. "I almost - it's - you were there. You died. Then you threw me at a knife wielding lady. But I don't think it was you." The ambivalence is painful. Pete's one of her best friends. She'd normally even aw at his blushing. "Anyway, what kind of tea or coffee too...?" "No, it doesn't," insists Pete, "I modified the wording of the fealty oath. I'm Amy's liegeman /but only on Nilaa/, her home." He barely manages to bring himself to glarify, "Gemworld. And... I'm not a knight, I absolutely don't meet the requirements. Besides I hate titles. 'Agent' is bad enough. And--" There's a pause, as Pete stops speaking, quite abruptly; he watches Rain carefully. "I was /where/? I wouldn't-- I /died/ and /then/ threw-- I wouldn't throw you at anyone-- how--" As it percolates, as the last statement regarding what Rain witnessed finally registers fully, he looks a little ill. "And you thought it was me? You only /think/ it wasn't me? Now?" Coffee, tea, forgotten; there's a bitterly unhappy little twist at the side of his mouth. "I wouldn't-- was it Mastermind? Was someone playing with your mind? What-- what could make you believe that was me?" Rain tilts her head. "Well. I thought the Chimera had gotten you too. But it seemed all wrong. It was parts of you, who looked like you? I don't know. And aw. You're one of her knights now." Hee. Is he- Hmm. But it fades after a moment. "It looked like you. Till she ripped on you in half, anyway," Rain looks to him. "I was pretty sad when you threw me at the sword in the dark. But it didn't seem right. I didn't think-" She looks apologetic. "I was just glad to see someone familiar." She furrows her brows. "The chimera ate me. And you were there." "I was /not/ there," Pete says firmly, very pale, gut clenched. "I was /not/. You should know I-- I try to /protect/ you. Even when most of the time you end up saving me instead. Can you do magic to tell I'm telling you the truth? Can you do magic to make sure I can't lie to you? Is there--" He's really, really distressed, now: the kind of distress that makes words trip on themselves, the kind of distress that makes him talk very fast, throwing ideas around, explaining terrible things. "--is there something I can do? To help you stop-- thinking it was... it was me? Things have worn my face before. There are other versions of me in other dimensions. Some of them /are/ evil, twisted. Is there anything you can do to make sure the me you're talking to is /me/? /Your/ me?" Poor Pete. Rain looks apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to believe it was you, but at the same time, I was glad to see you. I'm sorry I upset you." It really wasn't her intention. but given the whole experience. She tilts her head. Hmm. She's quiet a moment. "Hang on. What's your favorite drink?" She eyes him. He is still English. "You seem more whole than the others. And not ripped in half." But then she looks thoughtful. "And I know. I'm glad to call you friend. You're brave and um, keep me from getting torn apart lots." There. "Scotch," Pete answers with absolutely no hesitation, and a fair amount of fervor. Then a pause. He looks reverent. "Tamdhu, specifically. Beautiful stuff." But then he takes a step closer, holds out his hands toward hers, but is hesitant about actually taking them, given her reservations. "Rainy-day, I haven't got a lot of favorite people. But you're one of them. Please. I don't even know-- the only Chimera I know about is in the Greek--" Huh. Yeah. That'd do it. Rain smiles faintly. "I see. Yeah, that's familiar." She seems less reluctant now. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound accusatory," She is deeply troubled by the idea of an EVIL PETE. She doesn't move away for now, watching him quietly. She carefully peers at his hands. "I have no idea what that means." She has all the strength and social skills of an engineering student. So shes confused. "You're one of my favorite people, too." Top tier and dear to her hurt. "The thing that was murdering things in Gotham. Ripping their spirits, too. Taking parts of them. Chimera in the sense of fusion." Her gaze dims, seeming far away. "It ate me. And I was in another place." Well: when she's less reluctant, Pete reaches the rest of the way and bends a little to take Rain's hands in his: overwarm hands, feverish, proper. 'The fire is gone', the duplicate had said. This Pete, not so much. He squeezes them gently, reassuringly. "I'm sorry. Something like that shouldn't happen to someone like you. It shouldn't happen to anyone, really, but especially not you. Do you-- is there anything I can-- is it still out there? Is there anything I can help do to stop it?" Stare. The fire is gone. Yes, that's what he said. A memory washes over. But. "His hands weren't nearly this warm," She admits with a wry smile. She gently squeezes his hands back. "I appreciate it. It's kind of you to say. I probably did have it coming for something or another. But. I believe you. The others were missing key parts. One was kind of sad, the other just wanted to set stuff on fire and -" Pause. "I think - it's hard to describe. I know that others have seen it. I don't know what happened after that ghost girl cut you in half and threw you. She told me to leave, so um, I kinda did." She furrows her brows. "It's a long story. I should look for it again. They wanted me to replace the packmate that was slain. Apparently some girl and someone killed the other one. I don't know." She goes quiet. "I'll still bring your tea or coffee. It was not a happy - dimension? Place? Body? It was like a body... and there were body parts and veins and..." She trails off. "Anyway, you have a favor now. I didn't realize she was royalty for awhile." She feels silly. "... do you get like, a special pass to events or something?" She seems more curious about his doing. "Furnace-based metabolism," Pete says with a shaky little laugh, finally letting go Rain's hands, but only to give her a warm, solid bearhug. Not too tight, either, none of the too-tight latching on, the hurting, that the other Pete did, either. "Hell in hospitals, let me tell you what." Then he's letting go, fond, affectionate; he reaches up to rub at the back of his neck, surveying Rain. "You're not going looking without backup. If that thing could eat you up, maybe you shouldn't be staying alone right now, either. And-- no-- I need a stiffer drink than coffee or tea, after that. How about we go to Strange's? You need company, and probably company who can back you up with more magic." Now he's holding his hand out again, in that specific pose that can't mean anything but 'come on, come with me', faintly amused expression on his face. "I met her first all sparkling and wearing a tiara thing, no mistaking her for anything but Princess Amethyst of Magicland. It-- it /is/ the kind of favor a Lady gives a knight, yeah. But all it really means is-- I've got something to prove I'm sworn to her, if I'm there without her for some reason, and it comes into question. Proof of citizenship, like. And if I do something counter to her interests there, or fail to provide protection or follow her orders there, then I'm an oathbreaker. But I don't think she's really grasped the entirety of that yet. Be interesting to find out." Rain carefully follows then. She's not sure if she should take the hand or not. "I see," Rain nods. "I'm sorry, I was teasing a bit..." She rubs the back of her head. "It was kinda cute for a moment." Big grin. "I think there is a bottle of that Tamdhu stuff in the liquor cellar. Apparently over the couple of centuries she was around, my aunt really put some serious effort into her booze stash. I don't drink much because-" Broomstick flying and after having her aunt smashed by a house? Yeah. She seems quietly tired, in a way. Being upset and scared is exhausting. But she grins at Pete's little laugh. "I understand. But I think it's nice you're warm." She shrugs. "In a noncreepy way," She pouts. "And wha? I'm fine. I wasn't gonna look now..." She remarks. "I don't know if magic worked there anyway. I doubt it'd be back," She considers it. The idea of leaving home... Uneasiness abounds. "We can visit, I guess. I just have the cat, and Nemi and imp and Richard the Penance duck..." It's - okay. She can't argue with Pete. "Still, I'm glad you're you." Pete's watching her closely, trying to read what's going on behind Rain's face. The uneasiness at the suggestion is easy enough to see; the suggestion of Tamdhu in the cellar's certainly evidence of her wanting him to stay, rather than her going anywhere. By the time she's listing all her pets, Pete's smiling lopsidedly, with clear affection. "I'm glad I'm me, too, even if-- no, I'm at least glad I'm not a terrible me. And it's all right, you needn't go anywhere you don't want to. But you'd like me to stay a bit? I can do that. D'you have cable? We can watch something silly." There's a lot going on there. "And we can go somewhere more warded. I shouldn't be such a coward." Rain remarks. Her ancestors were right. But it's a bit hard not to when everything is better looking, more durable and better at fighting. Or it /feels/ that way. She smiles faintly. "Yes. I'd be upset if you threw me onto a sword and almost had me end up a chimera." Yes. Upset. "Kind of sad, mostly, though. You got eaten once, too." She peers. "And uhm. You may stay or go. I'm not your boss. Just a friend and stuff. And you have a favor from a priiiiiincess~" She's never going to let that go. Never. "I do have cable!" Nod. "Just mind the imp. He's usually watching Golden Girls." For those knowing Rain, or who watch the news, Rain's inherited a manor recently from an aunt. Who was drinking Long Island Tea and wearing ruby slippers when her house landed on her. "*I* didn't get eaten," Pete reminds Rain. "And I didn't ask if I /should/ stay, I asked if you /wanted/ me to. If you /want/ company. I mean: you really look like you need it, and last time I checked, that /is/ something friends do." He determinedly rolls right on past the singsong teasing, arch look on his thin face. "The imp'll have to deal. I'm not watching Golden Girls for love or money." Since Rain's really not so much with the instinctive acceptance of contact right now -- ( what did he /do/ to her?, he's thinking ) -- the scruffy Englishman gestures vaguely. "So where is this centuries-old liquor cellar?" "I know," Rain nods. She's pretty sure. "I'm fine." She waves her hands, "Just - have to work on the not being a coward thing. Really." She takes a deep breath. "And um, over this way. I am sure Harvey will deal with it. I don't like being a burden. I feel like people have to look after me all the time. It's -" Pause. "It feels kind of bad when it's so one sided. And I guess I shouldn't have been so scared. It's absurd." She shakes her head. "So, I'm okay." She will lead him along. "Besides, I know you're you. And whatever that was, it was a shadow. Sort of." Amy Winston says, "Hey, Pete?" Pete Wisdom says, "...what's up?" "Oh for pity's sake," laughs Pete, following Rain with his hands in his jacket pockets, easy and relaxed. "Do I need to start listing the number of times you've looked after me or saved my life? You're not a burden, and for the love of god it's not one-sided. Besides: being scared is a good response to have. It means your survival instinct actually /does/ exist. The only problem what happens 'cos of fear is if you're frozen with it, if it makes it too hard to act." Pete's cellphone is ringing; he looks at the display. "So you use that fear to do what's appropriate, to fuel it to fight or hide or run the best you can." He's talking really fast so it doesn't ring too much, then finishes up as he's answering and holding his finger up. As he brings the phone to his ear, the person on the other end'll be able to hear his voice as if tuning in. "Gives you a clarity of focus, adrenaline." And then he's talking into the phone. Normally? He answers with a businesslike 'Wisdom.' This time? He just answers with a "What's up?" and then an uncertain pause. Rain pouts. "I guess. It's - embarrassing..." She seems ashamed and afraid all at once. "We'll see. And hmm." She considers it. "To be fair, you got shot to keep ME from getting shot." She points out. "We'll see..." She just frowns and lets it go. She pauses as his phone rings. "Right." She's not so sure of that. But she is relieved this Pete isn't trying to kill her. Her standards are pretty low. But she goes quiet as he speaks on the phone. Amy Winston says, "Ohmygod I spent today flying to and from Istanbul. I feel like I fell asleep on the floor at a show with a bunch of metal kids in the audience. What are you doing?" Pete Wisdom says, "... you /what/? Why? Can't you just-- why did you have to fly? What did you do? Uh-- I'm at Rain's house, we're going to watch something stupid on television and drink Scotch. Are you okay?" Amy Winston says, "Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. Um. Rain's house, huh? Should I call back?" Pete Wisdom says, "Call b-- well it /is/ a bit naff to be talking on the phone when you're visiting, hang on, will you?" Amy Winston says, "Just hang on? Yeah, okay." Pete steps up to come abreast of Rain, giving her that tiny usual hip-check: it really is all right, will be all right. He makes hand gestures to indicate 'tiara', then thinks of a better identifier, snaps his fingers to make sure Rain's looking, points to the ribbon tied to his belt. All this while he's talking, and his voice turns incredulous. "...you what? Why? Can't you just-- why did you have to fly? What did you do? Uh-- I'm at Rain'shouse, we're going to watch something stupid on television and drink Scotch. Are you okay?" There's a pause; Pete starts looking perplexed. "Call b-- well it /is/ a bit naff to be talking on the phone when you're visiting, hang on, will you?" He holds the phone a little way from his face, it's not even really muffled, just quieter. "Can Amy come watch too? I mean I had been going to drag you over there anyway..." Rain blinks and grins at the gesture. That's a Pete gesture and not - well, it's a long story. She nods. A blink. She tilts her head, looking concerned. "Um, sure, is she okay...?" She's a little tired, but she seems concerned. And relieved not to be ruminating on the past weekend's events. "Should I set anything out? Knocking or portal...? I mean, if it's bad to stay here... I won't be upset." Really. She goes quiet, to let him talk and still. A hip-check! It's really Pete. He seems more British now anyway. Pete Wisdom says, "You get all that? Want to come over? Or-- shit, I mean, right, you -say- you're cool, but if you feel like you were hanging about on the floor of a mosh pit--" Amy Winston says, "Pete, I'm seriously fine. I just don't want to interrupt any intense hip-checking sessions you might have going on." Pete Wisdom says, "What the fuck, Winston, how the hell can you interrupt a hip-check. (That: definitely sounds annoyed in the boy-don't-know-what's-going-on-here way.) Look, are you going to knock or, or. Portal? The thing where your cloak is a portable hole and la. (Off-phone, the 'talking to person not on phone' quality of voice, "Set out in what way? I mean, what do you mean?")" There's a grin back at Rain, and Pete says into the phone, "You get all that? Want to come over? Or--" Now he sounds uncertain, concerned. "Shit, I mean, right, you say you're cool, but if you feel like you were hanging about on the floor of a mosh pit--" Now there's a moment of processing something Amy's said, and Pete suddenly looks annoyed. "What the fuck, Winston, how the hell can you interrupt a hip-check." Then, reasonable again, and he slows down, looking to Rain as he's continuing to Amy, "Look, are you going to knock or, or. Portal? That thing where your cloak is a portable hole and la." Then he holds the phone a little way from his face and asks Rain, "Set out in what way? I mean, what do you mean?" "As in, do I start water or set out food if people are coming?" Rain looks curiously at Pete. "Or a person, anyway. And I mostly ask because the LAST time something opened a portal..." She just kind of goes quiet. "... some warning would be super nice." Sagenod. "There's um, an attack duck. He likes cute girls." Right. Rain's security: Slightly less than intimidating. But she is a patient hostess and beams up at Pete. Amy Winston says, "Whatever. I'll knock. Want me to pick anything up from the store on the way, Agent Wisdom?" Pete Wisdom says, "'Agent Wisdom', is it? What you do not see is me sticking my tongue out at you. No, just bring yourself. See you in a bit!" Amy Winston says, "I'm retroactively scandalized. I'll be there soon." Amy Winston hangs up the phone. There is a click as the phone on the far end is hung up. Pete nods at Rain, then gets this weird look on his face, and briefly moves the phone away from his face so he can stick his tongue out at it. Yes: Very eight. "'Agent Wisdom', is it? What you do not see is me sticking my tongue out at you," he says into the phone, then, slightly huffy. "No, just bring yourself. See you in a bit!" Then to Rain-- because he's not going to demand the last word, he doesn't hang up yet, "She says she'll knock. And I guess popcorn? I can get the Tamdhu if you tell me where it is..." Then he grins, hanging up. "And I don't know, coffee or tea or if you've any soft drinks, I don't know what she likes. She'll be here soon." Rain snickers. "Oh," She just smiles. "Okay. It's on the left large rack, third shelf up. Don't get into the reagent shelf. I'm still trying to figure out what all's on that." She explains. "All yours." She nods. "And um, I'll just - start some hot water and the coffee maker. I drink either. And there is soda," She considers. "No worries." Rain seems a little calmer, especially now that she's certain Pete is Pete. "But shout if you don't find the bottle." "Will do!" Wisdom says cheerfully: Tamdhu. And it's all his. "I hope the reagent shelf's not too close to the shelf of the most ancient and exalted order of excellent Scotch. Cellar door's that one?" He points, and if the answer's affirmative, that's the way he goes. If it's not-- well, then, he goes where /she/ points. All his! Rain smiles. She peers over. "Not too. And yeah. That's the right one," She nods. She'll go set out some hot water and figure things out. It shouldn't be too tough to find, since she's dusted and straightened it out a bit. Best not to mess with the shelf labelled: REAGENTS. THUMP THUMP THUMP. Damn does that girl have muscular arms. It's like a burly hobbit with a tiny battering ram. Pete's coming back up the stairs when the echoing booms of Amy's door-knocking reverberate through the spooky house. "Rain, I don't think your cellar's normal!" he calls up, then comes out, holding a dusty bottle of Scotch older than his grandfather. "Is that-- fuck, that explains her swordplay--" he says, more to himself, that last. And then to the door he goes, getting on his toes to look down through the windows on top. And not actually being able to see. So, one hand's carrying priceless alcohol, and the other's the one that opens the door. "Don't hit me," are his first words, seeing as she's been pounding with that fist probably right about where his nose is. "Probably not. My aunt was a really strong witch. I'm like, .75 to .5 of a witch if you wanna get technical about power levels." That might explain some of the inferiority complex. Rain pokes her head out from the kitchen. "I'm glad you found it though," Since - he doesn't seem to be asking. She peers over. "She has an impressive knock," Rain notes quietly. She seems a little tired somehow, but otherwise slowly settling. "Please, come in. And um. Don't hit Pete." She looks confused and amused. Amy Winston shoves her knocking hand into her jacket pocket. Her eyeliner is fresh and thick; she must have applied it in a hurry and covered up her mistakes. "Hey." She glances down at Pete's belt but says nothing, walking in past him. "That looks expensive," she comments on her way over to Rain. The princess stops far enough to give the witch her personal space, crossing her arms and smiling in an awkward way that comes from the same place as the impulse to hang flowers on a casket. "Is everything alright around here, Rain?" Pete gets like a two on his perception check, there; he can tell something's wrong! He can tell it's probably something he said or did, but is far too incredulous over what his primary suspicion is that he shoves it down to the bottom of the list of improbable potentials. So instead, he shuts the door behind Amy and trails behind her, cautious. "I can't even imagine how expensive," he offers uncertainly. "Her aunt was like hundreds of years old..." Rain blinks. She looks concerned. "Are you alright?" Headtilt. "And I'm - okay." She smiles faintly. This time, she seems less willing to open up after - this. She pauses. "A couple, at least. I never asked. Really, it's pretty rude. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Rain seems less perky than usual. But she is here. Amy stops. Breathing for a second, and just moving so much after that. She looks over her shoulder at Pete, but it's too quick to get any kind of expression out of it. "Um. Yeah, I'm fine. I guess we're all cool. I'm glad you're alright." She turns her head, trying to remember the way to the living room. "No, nothing, thanks. What are you guys going to watch?" Now Wisdom's just completely at sea. Finally he moves past both girls, rolling his eyes, to start rooting through Rain's cupboards, looking for tumblers; he carefully and with great reference sets the bottle down first, though. "I think Sharknado. Even if it ain't on, my phone's fucking magic and does expensive things like beam images to televisions. Because-- now I've gone and thought of it, I won't be able to sleep 'til I've seen it." After like the sixth cupboard, he finds them. "So: there was a debate raging. Coffee, tea, soft drink? Since you looked at me like the devil when I put bourbon in your coffee I reckon you'd kill me on the spot if I offered Tamdhu." Definitely a blink. "... that doesn't - seem quite right." She admits, to Amy. "You seem tired. And stuff." Rain is awkwardly approaching it, like an overweight hippo towards the marble of conversation. hungry, hungry socially awkward hippos. "... it mentioned -" Pause wait. No. She shakes her head. "I will believe you," Rain promises. "Even if I don't think you're well today." She wants to help. But she's BAD at it. "Um. Whatever's on, I guess," Rain nods. She looks amused. "We can do Sharknado. There's wines and softer stuff in the cellar. Hot water if you want tea." She smiles to Pete, seeming amused. Or at least, where Pete went into. Pete has Amy's attention while he lays out the evening, then Rain gets a word in on the subject of mental states. The princess' shoulders slump. "Uggghhh, Rain," she moans with a touch of the old melodrama. "You got me. Can I have some coffee? Make it, like, half milk. I don't know what that's called except delicious." She slips off her jacket, tossing it onto the nearest appropriate horizontal surface. "Need any help making stuff in there? You look tired, too." --and abruptly, Pete seems more than a little triumphant; with Amy's basically going normal again and stopping looking like the Spanish Inquisition, he opens the bottle of ancient single-malt Scotch and pours with both care and relish. And then he leans against the counter, facing the two of them, basically looking like he's about to have a religious experience. He lets the two of them deal with things like sympathy and friendship and concern, and fills his consciousness first with the scent of the liquor, and -- doesn't even sip it yet. She's awkward, but perceptive. "Well, good thing I'm not a cop and you're - probably good at punching bullets or something." Then a faint smile. "Yeah, I can do that. I'm not sure what it's called either," The tired witch admits. Rain looks thoughtful. "I don't mind if you wanted to join in making stuff. And - it - was a long weekend. Really long. It's kind of creepy and sad, I guess. But I feel sort of pathetic being this affected by it." Still, watching Pete if she can see him, makes her beam a little. Aww. He's SO HAPPY. The coffee maker is cheerfully bubbling, filling the pot full. Amy moves into the kitchen, zeroing in on likely cabinets. She finds the mugs on the second try. "You want one?" After taking out the proper number, she goes for the milk. Her voice lowers, though she isn't trying to keep Pete from hearing. "Look, we'll be fine. You made it. I think I know what's going on. They won't come here again." There is more love-affair with that tumbler. It's a private moment. Perhaps he should be in his bunk. He sips, finally, letting it evaporate in his mouth, savoring it; then it's a proper drink of it, and the slow burn is like a haze of soft-filter paradise over everything. And then he adds, "Also something that looked like me died, then shoved Rain at a sword, then got eaten. Are you -certain- alcohol is the devil?" "Sure," She nods. Rain smiles a little to Amy, weakly. "You know? Did they- ... they wanted me to replace their packmate. They made a copy of me. She was pretty awful." Rain admits. She takes a deep breath. "But. It's okay now. Then." And Rain looks back in time to notice Pete doing his thing. She quirks a smile. "Please, keep the bottle." It's all his as far as she's concerned. "Actually, a ghost girl appeared and cut him in half then fed him to something." Amy busies herself with the coffee. She pours herself one, adds way too much milk, then stirs. Her lips are pressed thin. The stirring quickens, spoon rhythmically glancing off the sides of the mug. Finally, she lets it be and places her hands palm down on the counter top. "That was an echo of you. Kind of an imprint, one that grew up into something sort of alive. It was like the chimera. It needed to eat something to gain strength." The princess turns her head to find Rain. Her expression is as even as she can maintain it. "That ghost girl was doing the same thing. She was eating them. She's from here, though. I think they took something from her. Your fragment's destroyed. You're fine." Her hands are white on the counter top. Pete's just making faces now, imagining this scenario. "I," he announces, "am going to go do science to the telly." That said, he pushes off the counder, corks the bottle, and carries it (and his tumbler) to find the television. And presumably botch the technicals. Rain nods. She seems distant. "I think so. That seems right. But are you okay? I feel awkward about all of this," She admits. And normally, Rain's sense of self preservation is non-existent. She just looks thoughtful. "I'll just - get some popcorn and pour myself something. I am concerned." About Amy. Exhaustion makes Rain's thoughts a bit scattered. The events were too. She looks to Pete. "Okay! The cables are towards the back, you can loosen the ties if you need. But I doubt you need them." She glances back to Amy. "It's good to have you over." Amy delicately removes her hands from the counter and takes her mug. She paces across the kitchen, then back. "I'm fine, really. Just a lot of stuff on my mind. I think I'm doing too many things at once. I just have to get used to it." She pauses, right next to Rain. This time, she really is lowering her voice so Pete can't hear. It's not difficult, since he's in the other room faffing about with his phone. "Hey, um, Rain... you and Pete. You're not, you know," Amy narrows her eyes. "A thing? I mean, it's cool if you are." Rain frowns. "If I can listen or something, let me know. I feel sort of bad I'm not really that -" Pause. "Well, no one likes a pity party. Anyway. Don't overwork yourself. I've seen the burnout, it's not pretty." She shakes her head. Then a peer as Amaya is right next to her and lowering her voice. Amy might as well have just turned into a talking goldfish and asked Rain how she feels about metaphysics. Then it would give her a speech on life and love and float off into the heavens. Because Rain's expression is one of blank surprise. Exhaustion colors it like a pack of six year olds turned lose in a pixie stick and crayon factory. There is but one word. "What." She turns 7 shades of red. Her voice lowers. "N-no. I don't think I'm in his league at all and he's one of my dearest friends." She doesn't seem to figure herself a candidate -period-. It's caught her off-guard. "Actually, I kinda thought you guys were..." She rubs the back of her head. "Sorry." She notices the eye-narrowing and kind of cringes back. Rain really /is/ a coward at times. Mostly social ones. "Whaaat?" Amy starts as Rain suggests he is out of her league. As she continues, however, the princess becomes increasingly mortified. She finally covers her mouth with one hand, eyes wide. "Don't say sorry! Oh, god, Rain--" Amy begins to take a step forward but stops herself, raising her hands and facing them palm out. "--can I hug you? Will you freak out if I hug you?" Blink. Nod. Rain seems startled by the idea otherwise. "Um. Sorry about assuming about the scarf favor thing and all. I assumed in the medieval sense," She admits. She stays right where she is. She looks wide-eyed at Amy. "Sorry." She fidgets. "Er, you can hug me. And I shouldn't." She doesn't think so. Deep breath. "I'm okay now. I feel bad you worried." Headshake. "It's okay. I'm happy whatever outcome there is." She doesn't seem to mind and will take a hug. She does seem genuine about it all. Her poker face is the worst. Good thing Loki's not here to see that. "That's all, mostly. We were worried about you too." Suddenly Wild Wild West -- the 90s movie, not the old show or whatever -- comes blaring out from the living room, accompanied by indistinct but definite cursing. The sound cuts off just as abruptly. "I'm all right!" Pete's voice calls quickly. "But I think you'd better do it, the googles are getting a bit in the way of the-- whatever that is..." he trails off. "Guh," is the princess' response to Rain's further shyness. She hugs her to make it stop and also to reassure herself that she is not terrifying the poor witch. "You're way too nice, it kind of weirds me out sometimes. Don't say sorry," Amy says. WILD WILD WEST, WHEN I ROLL INTO THE WILD WILD WEST, SISQO, SISQO Amy lets go and turns around to stare toward the living room. She looks back to Rain, incredulous. "You are way, way above his league. I don't know what I'm doing." Raising her voice, she calls: "Pete, no old movies unless they're good!" and tromps into the living room. Rain blinks. And hugs Amethyst back. "It's been a long weekend. That's all. And thank ... you?" She seems uncertain of what to make of that, giving Amy another completely baffled look. "... I - have no idea how to respond to that." She was about to apologize, and thinks better of it though she kind of blinks at the music coming from the living room. "I don't know about that... but leagues are a silly categorization anyway. If people like one another, that's that." She just smiles. But wait. She didn't answer. "... but I promise he's just a really good friend." Those are her quiet, final words on the subject. She follows after. "Um, be careful. Sometimes the TV gets kinda weird-" The man's kneeling to one side of the television and partly behind it, a spaghetti of wires sort of haphazardly languishing around him. He looks up at Amy and Rain, somewhat insultedly hapless, and holds up his phone. On /its/ screen is playing a thing with flying sharks; on the television, muted, is probably the worst movie Will Smith has ever had the misfortune to be in. The phone is connected to a wire connected to an adapter connected to the side of the television. "It's not working. We can-- we can just see what's on the Horrible Movies Channel instead, I guess..." "Pete, you are a child!" Amy laughs, unable to affect the proper amount of faux scorn. She sets her coffee aside, diving into the wires. "Move, I'll fix this. I was promised Sharknado." She is pushy and wiggles past him to start snatching wires if he isn't fast enough to get out of her way. Hee. Rain just smiles at that. While she doesn't get much of an answer to her question, she lets the subject go. She'll find out one way or another and that's plenty. "Oh. Yeah, it's kinda tricky," She offers with a smile. She seems content to let this be and - watch the Sharknado building in progress. So it's more programming a TV but it's still funny to watc. "Go, be, do," Pete says, mock-wounded, hand over his heart for a second before he picks himself up off the floor and gestures grandly to the wires. "It's all -- /complicated/. And then he goes over and picks up his tumblerful of liquid gold, and cheerily pushes Rain's shoulder a little with his own. "You'll love this. It's so bad it's good. Sharks -everywhere-." Amy pops up from behind the TV, which is now infested with sharks. In a nado. A sharknado. All the rage. "There." She watches Pete accost Rain, a slight smile curling her lips, before retrieving her coffee and choosing a chair. They can have the couch tonight. Buddies! "Okay," She believes them, grinning at the shouldernudge. Nudge! Sharknado. Huh. That does sound pretty - different. "Thank you both for coming over." There's even Rain's critters who might show up later on. For now, she smiles to Amy - though, it's an oblivious smile. Rain wouldn't notice being hit on, unless it were with like, a baseball bat. And that would be very unpleasant. "Magic! You did it because you're magic. --fff, Amy, get -over- here," Pete takes the couple steps necessary to reach to take Amy's hand and give her a light tug in the direction of the couch. It's a -couch-, not a love seat, and he'll probably end up on the floor by the end of the movie, anyway. He beams at her, then /so carefully/ (precious cargo Tamdhu omg) settles himself dead center of the couch. "Your pets can watch too," he says magnanimously, then stares at the television. "What, really? A leg so soon?" A beat. "That's a -shirt-?" Apparently, it's not a proper bad movie unless there's a running commentary. Hopefully there won't be any hitting until after he's finished his Scotch. Category:Log